Vad är riktig kärlek?
by SweBJ
Summary: Yumi har inte haft det lätt i livet. Alla i hennes by hatar henne, hon vet inte vad kärlek eller riktig vänskap är för nåt men en dag förändras allt...
1. Flykten

Someone to Love… Or be loved…

Kapitel 1: Chocken

"**Försvinn härifrån!"**

**En flicka med långt svart hår som var uppsatt i en hästsvans vände sig om och fick syn på en folkmassa som alla hade en upprörd uppsyn.**

"**Vi vill inte ha dig här!" skrek en kvinna.**

"**Just det, gå din väg!"**

"**Vad har jag gjort er?" Flickans röst sårad och rädd samtidigt.**

"**Försvinn ditt monster!"**

**Människorna började gå med hotfulla steg mot henne och sedan omringade dem henne. Hon insåg att hon var fast och hon såg hjälplöst på när en storvuxen man tog fram en kniv och riktade den mot hennes hjärta och… Hon vaknade med ett ryck. Svetten rann nerför hennes panna och hon andades med korta andetag. Först kunde hon inte minnas vad hon hade drömt, bara att det var nåt hemskt men sedan kom hon ihåg, det var ingen dröm, det hade hänt tidigare…**

"**För tre dagar sedan var jag i just den situationen… Jag kan inte tro det…" mumlade hon för sig själv.**

**Hon reste sig upp från trädstammen och hoppade ner till marken. Hon landade utan att själva till och gick sedan ner mot den lilla dammen som låg en 10 meter från trädet som hon hade tillbringat 2 nätter i. När hon böjde sig över vattnet såg hon sin spegelbild och den visade ett ganska smalt ansikte med ett par stora mörkbruna ögon men utan något liv i sig (med andra ord, hennes blick var "död") och det långa svarta håret som hängde runt ansiktet som en gardin. Ingen kunde ana eller tro att det var nåt ovanligt med henne men här var hon, Yumi 14 år och en f.d. ninja från luftgömman men hon var inte en av dem längre. **

**Yumi suckade och gick från dammen och kom fram till trädet igen. **

"**Vad i…?" Hennes ryggsäck var borta. Yumi såg sig omkring. "Jag vet att jag la den nedanför trädet…" Plötsligt såg hon att någon eller några var på väg mot henne.**

'**Säg inte att dem har hittat mig…' tänkte Yumi. Men till sin stora lättnad såg hon att det var bara ett gäng på 5 stycken som antagligen hade hamnat i samma situation som hon själv. Ett tag kände hon medlidande med dem tills hon fick syn på en bekant väska som en av dem höll i. **

"**Hallå där, det där är min väska!" skrek Yumi åt dem.**

**Han som höll väskan var ganska stor och såg ut att vara i 25-års åldern. Han hade spretigt blont hår som såg ut att behöva tvättas minst 5 gånger och små elaka ögon, på nåt vis påminde han om en gris, tänkte Yumi. Han log ett hotfullt leende och vände sig till dem bakom och sa: "Tycker ni att vi ska ge henne sin väska?" Alla i den lilla gruppen började skratta elakt och Yumi hörde när dem sa ett tydligt nej.**

"**Nej, du får inte väskan, som du hörde så vill inte mina vänner att jag ska ge dig väskan så du får klara dig utan den." Sa han.**

**Yumi kände att den nu välbekanta huvudvärken var på väg att sätta igång. Hon försökte en sista gång. "Om du inte ger mig väskan nu så kommer jag att döda er."**

"**Haha, hur ska en liten skitunge som du kunna döda mig, jag menar… va…?" Han fick syn på Yumis ögon, dem såg ut som vanligt bortsett att de var blodröda nu och han kände en stark kraft komma från henne. Yumi log ett ondskefullt leende och sa: "Du kommer allt få ångra vad du sa nyss…" Yumi började gå mot rövargänget som försökte smita därifrån men fann att de hade hamnat i en fälla som de sent skulle komma ut från.**

**Ledaren såg skräckslagen ut. "Ne-Nej… Låt mig vara…" Hon kom närmare honom. "Låt mig vara!" Även folk som befann sig 5 km därifrån platsen kunde höra skurkarnas skrik på hjälp men det fanns ingen som kunde hjälpa dem, (med andra ord, de var körda :P)**

**5 timmar senare.**

**Yumi vaknade av att hon låg på marken och hon kände att hon höll nåt i vänstra handen. Yumi reste sig upp och sedan såg hon vad det var hon höll i handen. Ett huvud… Ledarens huvud.**

**Hon skrek till och kastade det ifrån sig. Det rullade iväg mot dess ägare som låg en bit ifrån där hon hade legat. Det såg ut som att vem som än hade dödat banditerna bara hade slitit av huvudet från kroppen som dessutom var täckt med olika djupa skärsår som kom från en väldigt vass kunai.**

"**Va… Vad har hänt…?" Yumi kunde inte tro sina ögon men där låg hela gänget med avslitna lemmar och huvuden och blodiga som fan (sorry, tyckte att det behövdes en svordom) och dem var uppstaplade i en prydlig pyramid. Runt omkring dem kunde hon se stora fotavtryck som kom från nåt djur hon aldrig tidigare hade sett och blod på marken, mycket blod…**

"**Har… Har jag gjort det här…?" Hon knöt händerna och kände att dem var fuktiga och hon såg att dem var färgade av färskt blod och kläderna var fulla i blod också. Det blev alldeles för mycket för henne. Hon vände på klacken och grabbade snabbt tag i väskan som hon tydligen hade lyckats fått tag i utan att kunna minnas och sedan sprang hon därifrån utan att se tillbaka.**

**Efter att ha sprungit i mer än 4 timmar utan att vila en enda gång stannade hon till vid en sjö som var omringad av olika träd för att vila upp sig. Hon hittade några bär och hon fick 2 fiskar som hon åt upp. Efter maten satte hon sig vid vattnet och tänkte på det som hade hänt under dagens gång. Hon visste att hon aldrig hur mycket hon än ville så skulle de hemska bilderna finnas kvar i huvudet under en lång tid.**

"**Var det verkligen jag som gjorde det? Jag minns ju ingenting…" mumlade Yumi. **

**Hon kom att tänka på den händelsen som gjorde att hon hade blivit utkastad från byn för alltid. Efter att byns ledare hade dött (men jag minns inte att jag gjorde det, tänkte Yumi) kunde folk inte acceptera hennes existens utan de ville ha bort henne och till slut gick den nya ledaren med på det och han jagade bort henne. Yumi visste inte vilka hennes föräldrar hade varit. Hon hade hört att strax efter att hon hade fötts hade modern dött och fadern hade försvunnit för att aldrig komma tillbaka. **

**Först ville ingen åta sig uppdraget att uppfostra henne (hon visste inte varför) men efter en gammal dam vid namn Tayaju tog hand om henne tills Yumi var 4 år. Efter att Tayaju dog fick Yumi klara sig själv och hon visste inte vad riktig kärlek var och i ninja-akademin hade hon aldrig haft någon riktig vän bara för att alla hade varit rädda för henne (hon visste fortfarande inte varför). Hon kunde minnas ett tillfälle när hon hade frågat en flicka om hon kunde äta sin lunch med henne hade flickan blivit så rädd att hon hade sprungit skrikande därifrån.**

**Medan Yumi satt djupt försjunken i sina tankar märkte hon inte att solen gick ner och det blev mörkt, så mörkt att man nätt och jämt kunde se handen framför sig. Därför varken hörde eller såg Yumi att någon stod ungefär 30 meter bort och iakttog henne. Efter några minuter fick Yumi en obehaglig känsla av att någon tittade på henne.**

"**Hallå, är det någon där? … Någon där… Där…?" Ekade hennes röst runt henne. Tystnaden kändes plötsligt obehaglig. Hon rullade ihop sig till en boll och somnade sedan i den positionen.**

**När Yumi vaknade nästa morgon såg hon till sin stora lättnad att väskan var kvar så vem hon än hade hört kvällen innan var tydligen borta och inte ute efter att stjäla saker vilket inte skulle ha spelat någon roll för henne men kartan och några småsaker var hon tvungen att ha. Yumi gäspade och reste sig upp. Hon märkte plötsligt att hon hade en filt på sig. En filt som inte var hennes. Hon reste sig snabbt upp och tog fram en kunai.**

"**Så du har vaknat nu…" Yumi hörde en kall röst som fick blodet att frysa till is i hennes ådror. Hon vände sig sakta om och fick syn på en kille med rött hår och gröna ögon. Ovanför vänstra ögat hade han en tatuering ('tecknet för kärlek,' tänkte Yumi) och han var klädd i svart. På ryggen hade han en kalebass.**

"**Vem är du?"**


	2. Den bittra sanningen

Hallå!!! Det har gått ett år och jag har inte orkat skriva nåt mer på den här fanficen eftersom att jag tyckte att den var dålig men tydligen var det någon som gillade den så efter ett år så har jag bestämt mig för att fortsätta skriva på den och avsluta den nån gång innan jag hinner dö...

Kommentarer: Jag äger ej rättigheterna till Naruto och dess karaktärer. Bara Yumi.

* * *

Kapitel 2: Den bittra sanningen…

"Vem är du?" Frågade Yumi igen utan att få något svar från killen. Han stirrade på henne med sina kalla gröna ögon som var svarta efter många års förlorad sömn. "Jag undrar detsamma," sa han och fortsatte blänga. Yumi kände sig med ens illa till mods och undvek hans ögon, han skrämde henne en aning utan att hon visste varför, 'Jag känner ju inte ens den här killen.' tänkte hon och lade bestämt armarna i kors över bröstet. Hon tänkte inte visa att hon var rädd för honom.

"Jag heter Yumi, mitt efternamn behöver du inte veta," sa hon kort och vände sig bort från honom för att hämta sin packning och gå därifrån bara för att känna hur något tog tag i hennes ben så att hon inte kunde röra dom. Yumi såg ner på sina fötter och upptäckte att det var sand som höll fast dom.

"Kan du… Manipulera sand?" viskade hon och blev nervös. Hon hade hört talas om en pojke i Hidden Sand som kunde kontrollera sand och hon insåg snabbt att det var han som stod framför henne nu. "Sabaku No… Gaara?" sa hon med en undrande röst. Yumi var inte säker på om han hette så men…

Gaara svarade genom att bara blänga på henne. Efter en stunds besvärande tystnad vände han bort blicken från henne samtidigt som han lät sanden släppa taget om henne. "Du kommer från Luftgömman. Du är efterlyst i alla shinobiländerna." sa han kort fortfarande med ryggen vänd åt henne. Yumi ryckte till. Fan, hon hade inte tänkt tanken att dom kunde efterlysa henne och nu var Sabaku No Gaara här för att rensa bort henne från denna planet. Hennes livslust försvann helt och hon erkände sig som besegrad. Hon kunde inte fly längre. Yumi lade sig på marken och drog fram en kunai som hon satte mot strupen.

"Sätt igång, döda mig nu." sa hon med en lugn röst. "Gör din dödsteknik så att jag försvinner härifrån. Då kan jag inte skada fler oskyldiga…"

Yumi blundade och väntade på att bli träffad av en skur av sand men ingen hände. Hon öppnade ögonen igen och såg att Gaara inte ens kollade åt hennes håll. Han stirrade på månen som bara var en månskära som lyste svagt över den iskalla öknen. Sandkornen glittrade som ett hav. "Varför dödar du mig inte? Det här kanske är enda chansen att stoppa mig." sa Yumi förtvivlat.

Gaara vände sig tillbaka till henne och blängde på henne igen. "Är du självmordsbenägen?" Yumi vart chockad över frågan men nickade. "Ibland undrar jag om det inte vore säkrare om jag dog." sa hon.

"Jag tänkte så också tills för några år sen. Jag dödade alla som kom i vägen för mig och jag hotade även mina syskon, Men Uzumaki Naruto lyckades stoppa mig…" sa Gaara. "Shuukaku… Demonen som min far satte in i mig för att jag skulle vara Sunagakures vapen förstörde mitt liv men inte lika mycket som min far gjorde." Yumi lyssnade som förtrollat på Gaara. Hur kunde en pappa göra så mot sin son? Det var ju sjukt!

"Men Shuukaku försvann för ett år sen, Akatsuki tog honom vilket ledde till att jag dog men blev återupplivad senare. Även fast Shuukaku är borta har jag kvar mina krafter…" sa Gaara.

Yumi såg medlidsamt på Gaara. Han hade varit precis som hon var nu… Ensam… Nu visste hon exakt vad hon skulle göra. Hon skulle försöka hitta sin far som kanske fanns kvar i livet och fråga honom varför han övergav henne. Yumi satte sig upp från marken och borstade bort sanden från kläderna när hon plötsligt slogs av en tanke. "Sabaku No Gaara, såg du hur dom där tjuvarna dog?" frågade hon. Gaara höjde ett ickeexisterande ögonbryn åt namnet. "Kalla mig inte för det…"

Yumi rodnade. "Gomene…" Gaara brydde sig inte om hennes rodnande ansikte utan svarade på hennes fråga. "Hai…" sa han tveksamt. Gaara var inte säker på om han skulle säga vad som hade hänt men till slut… "Du slaktade dom…" sa Gaara snabbt. Yumi stirrade tvivlande på honom. "Men hur? Jag är inte så stark!" påpekade hon. Gaara såg med en sorgsen min på henne. "Du är som jag var för några år sen… Du har också ett monster inom dig…"

Yumi svarade inte, hon såg ner i marken och fick olika flashbacks från när ledaren över hennes by hittades död, barn som sprang ifrån henne, människor som ryggade undan när hon gick längs gatorna och sedan ett när hon sprang för sitt liv från byn medan invånarna jagade henne med brinnande facklor och andra tillhyggen. Så småningom försvann bilderna ur hennes huvud bara för att ersättas med en brinnande huvudvärk. Hon höll sig för sitt huvud och skrek rakt ut och sedan svartnade det för hennes ögon.

Samtidigt backade Gaara undan från Yumi som reste sig upp samtidigt som hon höll sig för huvudet med ena handen. Han kunde se hur något buktade ut från hennes rygg och sedan gick tröjan sönder av att det växte ut ett par svarta vingar på henne och sedan såg han hur hon blev någon sorts fågel som hade en blodig näbb och blod som droppade från kroppen. Hon hade kvar sina armar men även dom hade bytt form, dom var nu svarta och fingrarna såg ut som klor. Det var exakt det monster som Gaara hade sett som lemlästade banditgänget. "Shit… hon har ju ett enormt sår vid hjärtat…" Yumi hade en gammal skada som kom från hennes bys ledare som aldrig skulle kunna helas, det låg en förbannelse över det som skulle leda till att hon slutligen dog av såret.

Men det visste ingen av dom ännu och just nu var Gaara tveksam, vad skulle han göra om hon anföll honom? Yumis medvetande var övertaget av monstret så han skulle ju inte direkt skada henne om han anföll men tänk om skadorna skulle vara kvar när hon blev normal igen?

"Om hon nu blir normal igen…" mumlade han och bestämde sig för att göra sitt ultimata sandskydd medan Yumi gick bärsärkagång. Han kände hur sanden rörde sig en aning när hon kom åt honom men inget mer hände.

* * *

När Gaara slutligen löste upp sandskyddet såg han att det redan hade hunnit bli morgon och solen stod redan högt på himlen. Han såg sig omkring efter Yumi och efter en stund hittade han henne liggandes på marken med söndertrasade kläder och alldeles kletig av blod.

"Yumi?" Gaara gick försiktigt fram till henne och knuffade på henne. Inget svar. Hon låg blickstilla på marken men hon andades så hon var inte död än… Plötsligt hörde Gaara hur det prasslade till bland träden och någon hoppade fram mot Gaara och Yumi.

* * *

Jahapp, nu var visst det här kapitlet slut... Vi får se när jag orkar fortsätta på den här fanficen...


	3. Vad gör vi nu?

Hallå! long time no see, har haft fullt upp me annat skit men nu är kapitel 3 äntligen här. Tycker ni att den är dålig så behöver ni inte läsa den XD

Kapitel 3: Vad gör vi nu?

"Yumi?" Gaara gick försiktigt fram till henne och knuffade på henne. Inget svar. Hon låg blickstilla på marken men hon andades så hon var inte död… än… Plötsligt hörde Gaara hur det prasslade till bland träden och någon hoppade fram mot Gaara och Yumi.

Gaara gjorde blixtsnabbt ett svärd av sanden och mötte den andra ninjans svärd med sitt egna. Gaara hade fått en ny förmåga efter att Shuukaku hade försvunnit. Han kunde hetta upp sanden så att den blev till glas som inte kunde gå sönder och det var det som han hade gjort med svärdet. Det enda som kunde förstöra glaset var hans Sabaku Kyu som ingen annan kunde göra.

Gaara lyckades köra in svärdet i magen på den andra ninjan bara för att upptäcka att det var bara en Kawarimi no Jutsu som sedan blev till en stor, ful docka med tre ögon. Gaara stannade genast till och såg sig omkring i omgivningen (som också hade tagit stryk av Yumis anfall) för att hitta ägaren till dockan som nu låg på marken. Han skickade snabbt ut sanden som formade sig som en orm och slingrade sig fram på marken medan Gaara stod kvar på samma punkt med armarna i kors över bröstet och efter några sekunder kom den tillbaka med en person som var klädd i en svart mantel med en luva och en mask som dolde ansiktet. Gaara suckade och släppte taget om personen. "Men måste du anfalla sådär? Jag trodde ju att det var en fiende!" Sa Gaara ilsket.

"Man vet aldrig om det är en skuggklon eller en som utger sig för att vara någon annan än den man är …" sa den andra personen med en retsam röst och drog av sig manteln och slängde bort den. Nu kunde man se att det var Kankuro. Han hade fortfarande tredje målningen men istället för sina vanliga svarta kläder hade han Anbukläder. Gaara blängde (som vanligt) på honom och kunde inte låta bli att se aningen chockad ut. Han hade inte träffat Kankuro på länge tack vare jobbet som Kazekage, tråkiga möten mm. Han märkte också att Kankuro hade en lång svart ärm som dolde hela hans vänstra arm och hand.

"Vad gör du här och sen när är du Anbu?" Frågade han kort och vände sig sedan till Yumi som fortfarande inte visade några tecken på att vilja vakna. Kankuro struntade i Gaaras frågor (och av någon anledning höll han sig för vänstra armen) utan satte sig på huk bredvid Yumi.

"Vem är tjejen?" Frågade Kankuro. Han fick med ens syn på blodpölen som hade bildats under hennes kropp och att hon var väldigt blodig. När han hade blivit utskickad av Ryoga (Gaaras stand-in när dom behövde Gaara i något avancerat uppdrag) för att hitta Gaara hade han hittat fullt med lemlästade kroppar vid en flod och längre bort hade han kunnat urskilja en enorm fågel-liknande varelse. "Säg inte att det…" sa Kankuro men avslutade aldrig meningen.

Gaara suckade. "Jo, hon är monstret…"

Plötsligt kom en enorm solfjäder flygande över himlen och några minuter senare landade Temari framför sina bröder. "Håll er borta från henne!" Sa Temari och var på väg att anfalla Yumi när Gaara tog tag i Temari med sanden. Temari försökte ta sig loss men gav upp. "Det är ju hon som vi har fått uppdrag att döda, hon är en fara alla människor och…" började Temari skrika men Gaara avbröt henne.

"Känner du inte igen det här Temari?" Frågade Gaara med en låg röst. "Det är precis som när jag hade Shuukaku i mig och Kazekage bara ville radera bort mig…" Temari blev genast tyst och såg skamset ner i backen. Kankuro däremot såg ut att ha väldigt ont i armen eftersom han höll i den med ett krampaktigt grepp. Hade Temari och Gaara kollat riktigt noga på Kankuro arm skulle dom sett hur det droppade blod från den men det gjorde dom inte. Temari märkte dock hur han höll i den och efter att Gaara hade släppt taget om henne med sanden kom hon fram till honom. "Har du blivit skadad?" Frågade hon och var på väg att rulla upp ärmen på honom men han ryggade undan. "Jag fick bara lite kramp." Sa Kankuro. Gaara såg efter sin äldre bror. Han insåg att Kankuro dolde något för dom, något som han inte ville berätta. Gaara insåg också att det inte var någon ide att tvinga honom att säga det heller, han var för envis.

"Vad är det för sår som hon har?" Frågade Temari och försökte hela Yumis sår. De blodiga sårkanterna slöt sig samman men öppnades igen och fortsatte blöda lika mycket som tidigare. Man kunde skymta hennes hjärta som bultade i det djupa såret.

"Hon borde inte kunna leva i det där skicket," sa Kankuro chockat och vände sig bort från Yumi. "Jävla sår, sluta blöda," tänkte han ilsket om sin arm. Han kunde inte se för mycket blod, annars skulle…

"Men det gör hon," sa Temari. Plötsligt såg dom hur hennes hand ryckte till och sedan att hon började vakna.

"Stick härifrån innan hon ser er." Sa Gaara. Temari var på väg att säga något men ändrade sig och försvann därifrån med Kankuro. Han såg efter dom innan han vände sig till Yumi som nu var helt vaken.

"Hände… DET igen?" Frågade Yumi med en svag röst och satte sig försiktigt upp medan hon höll handen för såret som sved och blödde mer än någonsin. När Gaara inte sa något förstod hon att det hade hänt ännu en gång, Hennes andra jag som hon aldrig hade lyckats få någon kontakt med hade tagit över hennes medvetande och kropp igen.

"Det är alltså därför som dom i min by hatar mig," mumlade hon mer för sig själv än till Gaara. "För den jag är…"

Gaara skakade på huvudet. "Nej, för det du har inom dig…"

"Vilka var det som var här nyss?" Frågade Yumi medan hon tog fram en flaska med någon lila dryck i som hon drack ur. Efter några sekunder såg man hur såret slutade blöda och läkte på några sekunder. "Mitt eget motgift," förklarade Yumi när hon såg Gaaras undrande min. "Men vilka var det?"

"Mina syskon…" sa han kort. Gaara ville inte berätta vad dom hade fått för uppdrag men visste att han var tvungen. Fem minuter efter att han hade sagt det stirrade Yumi ner i marken. Håret hängde för hennes ansikte så han kunde inte se om hon grät eller var arg. Men hon gjorde inget av det. Yumi reste sig upp från marken och drog undan håret från ansiktet och satte upp det i en tofs som fick henne att se ut som en mörkhårig version av Ino. Yumi varken grät eller var arg, hon såg mer beslutsam ut. Sedan sa hon något som Gaara aldrig skulle glömma.

"Vet du vem Orochimaru är?"

Gaara såg misstroget på henne. "Hur kan du känna till honom?" Frågade han.

"Han är ju känd i hela världen, dessutom så tror jag att han är min pappa… Eller rättare sagt, jag vet att han är det." Sa Yumi.

Gaara sa ingenting, han var för chockad. Orochimaru hade en dotter. En dotter som han hade satt in det där odjuret i, ingen normal förälder skulle göra så… I och för sig var inte hans pappa normal heller men det var en annan historia.

"Så fort jag hittar honom ska jag döda honom. Det är hans fel att jag har ett monster i mig!!" Innan Gaara hann reagera sprang Yumi därifrån samtidigt som man kunde se att hon började förvandlas till odjuret igen men den här gången anföll hon ingen. Det enda hon gjorde var att sträcka ut sina vingar och flyga därifrån. Det var äntligen dags. Orochimaru skulle få sota för att han förstört hennes liv...


	4. Författarens kommentar

Jag har inte uppdaterat den här fanficen på evigheter och jag har bestämt mig för att inte skriva mer på den eftersom att jag har ingen inspiration för den längre plus att jag har fått andra intressen och har helt enkelt inte tid att skriva på den. Hoppas att ni kommer läsa mina andra fanfics istället för dom kommer jag fortsätta skriva på..

Jag kan säga hur fanficen skulle ha slutat om jag hade skrivit klart den.

_Yumi skulle ha dött av sina skador som fick under striden mot Orochimaru som hon efter en lång stunds fight lyckades besegra._

_Gaara skulle sakta men säkert blivit förälskad i henne och bli extremt deprimerad när hon dog._

Ja ni ser, jag har ingen som helt inspiration kvar XD


End file.
